


Supper with Death

by KnightRadiant16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightRadiant16/pseuds/KnightRadiant16
Summary: When Sam and Dean are in Minnesota they stop for supper. The person who sits down next to them is a surprise. Transferred from my account on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Death & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 32





	Supper with Death

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr saying whenever Dean and Death run into each other they exchange places to eat.

"Dude, we're in Minneapolis." Said Dean, suddenly remembering what he had wanted to do here.

"And?" Asked Sam, seeing his brother's face light up in excitement.

"And, there's this great diner here. It's called Annies Parlour. It's just under a mile away from the University of Minnesota. We should try it. I heard they have great burgers and that their malts are to die for. And good pie too."

"Dean. We should just get out of here. I don't want to wait around until the police find the vamps we took out."

"Come on Sammy, its Minneapolis. Plus, we ganked those guys on the other side of town."

Sam conceded and they went to Annies Parlour. Sam ordered a club salad and strawberry malt. Dean ordered a bacon cheeseburger, a slice of pecan pie, and a chocolate malt. As the brothers ate Sam looked up at Dean. "So, who told you about this place?"

"Oh. I just heard about it from a friend." 

"A friend." Stated Sam flatly.

"Yeah. A friend. What, a man can't have friends?"

Sam shrugged and the brothers continued to eat, the discussion moving on to Kevin and the trials.

A newcomer sat at a table to their left. Sam looked over and his mouth dropped open. Death sat not four feet away from them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, hello Sam. Hello Dean. I'm just coming to get a bite to eat." Said Death pleasantly. 

Sam looked at Death incredulously but Dean just grinned, mouth full of pie.

"You were right. This place has fantastic burgers. Oh, and here you go." Said Dean, reaching into his pocket and bringing out a piece of paper that he gave to Death.

Sam looked on in utter confusion as Death took the list. Sam looked at it to see names and locations of various places he and Dean had eaten at over the past few weeks along with some suggestions on what to order at each place. Death thanked Dean for the list and the two began to talk about the food. When Sam and Dean left they sat in silence in the Impala for a long minute before Sam asked, "What the hell just happened back there?"

Dean grinned at the look on his brother's face. "We just had supper with Death. I liked the malts. How about you?"

Sam gave his brother a look and Dean chuckled. "Well, I suggested going to this place because last time I saw Death he told me about it. Actually, he gave me a list of places that he's eaten at that he found good and thinks I might like. We run into each other every other month or so. We have nice chats and exchange lists of good places to eat and then part ways until we meet each other again."

"So...you and Death -the horseman Death- are...friends?"

"Yep." Said Dean, popping the p.

Sam stared at his brother for a minute before finally giving a small snort of amusement, shaking his head. "Man, our lives are weird."

Dean chuckled. "Yes they are Sammy, yes they are."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed as I am always looking to improve my writing skills.


End file.
